fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin's Swellow
Justin's Swellow is a / -Type Pokemon and the second Pokemon Justin acquired in the Hoenn Region. Biography Swellow first appeared in You Taillow, Me Taillow, Everybody, Taillow! as a feisty Flying-type, who broke away from his flock, to steal Torchic's food. As a result, Justin tried to capture Taillow using Torchic, but the Flying-type's speed and attacks proved too powerful for Torchic to handle, and the Fire-Type was easily defeated twice. On the third attempt, Torchic bested Taillow, and Justin captured him. Taillow was revealed to know Quick Attack in Fascination with Insects! during Justin's battle with a Bug Catcher, James, in the Petalburg Woods. He battled and defeated James' Surskit after it defeated Torchic. Taillow proved to be a strong adept battler with confidence to spare under Justin's care. In Justin's second Hoenn gym battle in Battling to a Knockout! Taillow defeated Brawly's Makuhita, using its superior speed to knock Makuhita off balance and win, earning Justin the Knuckle Badge. In Miraculous Contest Scouting!, Taillow learned Hidden Power from a freelance move tutor. Taillow battled and defeated Andrew's Breloom during Justin and Andrew's 3-on-3 rival battle in Old Rivals Back in Action!. Taillow was then defeated by Andrew's Corphish, who defended against Taillow's fast attack with Harden. In No Shoes, No Shirt, No Battle, No Service!, Taillow joined Torchic and Budew against Zubat, Volbeat, and Gloom in a Triple Battle. After Budew flinched Zubat and Gloom with Extrasensory, Torchic and Taillow defeated all three Pokemon with Fire Spin and Hidden Power. Taillow battled first in Justin's Lavaridge gym battle in Burning Passion. Taillow battled Flannery's Slugma and risked being burned due to Slugma's Flame Body, so he hesitated from commanding Taillow to use Wing Attack, Pluck, or Quick Attack. Taillow hammered at Slugma with Hidden Power, but it did little to no damage, which Justin could not understand. Taillow's Hidden Power was overwhelmed by an Overheat, which went on to blast Taillow and defeat him. Taillow evolved in The Strength of an Evolved Taillow after several battles against Bug-Type specialists. Unfortunately, he was not used to his new form and fell easily in battle against Ranger Colton's Tropius in the next episode. Swellow battled third in Justin's gym battle against Leader Winona in Winona's Sky Dancers. He battled Winona's Altaria who soundlt defeated Eevee after boosting its speed and power with Dragon Dance. Swellow experienced the same fate after all of his attacks were dodged by Altaria save for a Hidden Power, which dealt a lot of damage to Justin's surprise. Altaria paralyzed Swellow with Dragon Breath, which triggered Swellow's Guts ability. However, Swellow was unable to use that power being too slow and was defeated by an enhanced Aerial Ace. Justin subsequrntly lost to Winona, and he resolved to train Swellow to learn Aerial Ace, but he did not know how to do this. As they trained, Swellow showed no signs of improvement until a Sky Trainer, Robert, and his Hawlucha instructed the technique to Swellow in A Race Against Hawlucha. Swellow managed to learn the technique but did not completely master it even after two days of training. Taking a break from the technique, Justin tested Swellow's Hidden Power to learn that it did little damage to Combusken and Braixen, a lot of damage to Budew, but neutral damage to Pikachu and Eeveed, leading Justin to conclude that Swellow's Hidden Power was Ice-Type, which is why he dealt so much damage to Altaria's Swellow. Justin decided to make Hidden Power his ace attack in defeating Winona. Swellow battled last in Justin's rematch against Winona in Perfecting the Perfect Move. He intended to have him battle Altaria, but it had already been defeated by Combusken. Justin's Swellow went up against Winona's Swellow, whose natural speed even superseded Altaria's. Justin still managed to put his plans into effect, but Swellow knew Hyper Beam and Brave Bird, a move even stronger than Aerial Ace. Justin and Swellow had to be patience and clever using Hidden Power as a buffer to absorb some of the damage from a Brave Bird. Swellow then swiped Winona's Swellow with Aerial Ace before defeating it with Hidden Power to earn Justin the Feather Badge. Swellow continued to be a strong competitor on Justin's team, participating in Justin'a last two gym battles against Liza and Tate for the Mind Badge and Against Juan for the Rain Badge. Against the psychic duo in A Lunar-Solar Eclipse!, Swellow teamed with Combusken to defeat Lunatone and Solrock. Against Juan, Swellow teamed with Plusle to defeat Gorebyss and Huntail in Skimming Across with Swift Swim! after Plusle's original partner Spheal was defeated. In the next episode, Swellow Juan's final Pokemon, Kingdra. Swellow outsped Kingra even with its Swift Swim activated, and landed strong attacks with Aerial Ace and Hidden Power. However, Kingdra put Swellow to sleep with Yawn and defeated him with Dragon Pulse. During the Ever Grande Conference, Swellow competed in the second Double Battle round with Roserade against a team of Hitmontop and Sawk in Acing the Competition!. Roserade and Swellow were teamed, not to support each other with combination attacks but to compensate where the other teammate lacked. Swellow was more associated with fast, close combat and aerial attacks while Roserade was able to deal with ground and long-range attacks. Their teamwork proved effective, advancing Justin to the Top 32. Moves Known Related Articles Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon